Question: $ 150\% - \dfrac{6}{10} - 0.125 = {?} $
Explanation: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ 150\% = \dfrac{150}{100} = 1.5 $ $ -\dfrac{6}{10} = -0.6$ Now we have: $ 1.5 - 0.6 - 0.125 = {?} $ $ 1.5 - 0.6 - 0.125 = 0.775 $